Talk:Dread/@comment-98.160.192.185-20130602111805/@comment-4555176-20130603012224
Lets start off with me saying it this way. You you say polarity is a non issue, so lets assume you have maxed serration, split chamber, fire, ice, crit chance and crit damage. For this I am going to simply test optimal damage vs ancients, so keep in mind the dmg wont be what you see every time. Dread base charge dmg: 150 * 2.65 (1 + mod value, so 1 + 1.65 for maxed serration.) = 397.5 which rounds to 398. Since all elemental damage scales off of this adjusted value, lets see what we end up with. Fire/ice: 358 each AP: 239 taking into account this time that We have maxed mods and charge damage as our base, lets see how it turns out. Dread: [(398 + 716 + 358 + 239) x 2 = 3540 dmg total for hitting ancient foot. {[(normal 100% + fire 200% + ice 100% + AP 100%) x Muilti shot} Note that the values in the crit sections are AFTER multishot is already factored in to keep it from being too messy The crit damage formula is: (final dmg) * (base critical multiplier) * ( 1 + mod value) Using a maxed vital sense gives us a mod value of 1.2, for a total of 2.2 for the final calcuation segment. for Dread this is a 200% critrate so it ends up as * (2) * (2.2) Dread: Normal: 796 * 2 * 2.2 = 3502 Fire: 1432 * 2 * 2.2 = 6300 Ice: 716 * 2 * 2.2 = 3150 AP: 478 * 2 * 2.2 = 2103 Dread: 15055 Now lets use the same mod setup on the paris, assuming your using headshots on said ancient. Paris base charge dmg = 100 * 2.65 = 265 fire/ice:239 AP: 159 {[(AP charge hit 200% + fire 100% + ice 50% + AP 200%) x Muilti shot} (530 + 239 + 120 + 318) x2 = 2255 Using the above crit dmg forumla and keeping in mind Paris does 150% crit multiplier, tis gives you a * 1.5 * 2.2 Same as for Dread these numbers already include multishot (1060 + 478 + 240 + 318) Basic AP ignore shot: 1060 * 1.5 * 2.2 = 3498 Fire: 478 * 1.5 * 2.2 = 1577 Ice: 240 * 1.5 * 2.2 = 792 AP: 636 * 1.5 * 2.2 = 1908 Giving a total of: 7775 all things considered that leaves you with Dread: 15055 Paris: 7775 Note that these numbers are ASSUMING your doing full damage as according to the enemy weaknesses page, and with all the forumlas listed here on this wiki, this also assumes you both shot 2 arrows, had both hit the weakspot, and then had both of them crit. Will this happen all the time? No, no it won't, but the purpose is just to show you how much of a disparity there is, using an ancient as a test subject given those seem to be the topic of debate as well as the focus of most of the actual number calculations.